Rosalie's Twilight
by goldeneyedfanpire
Summary: Bella had her twilight so why not Rosalie? This is twilight with Rosalie and Emmett. Probably not going to follow the plot of Twilight Completely. R/Em, E/B, A/J, C/Es
1. Chapter 1

Why my parents are subjecting me to this torture I don't know. We were moving to the small town of forks because my dad was going to become the manger of the Forks branch of his company. I didn't really care about that but what I did care about was the fact that I had to leave behind all my friends and my school and my big white house too. But one thing that I was happy about leaving behind was my ex-boyfriend Royce King. The bastard came off as a nice person in public but was really a son of a dog behind the scenes.

Anyway, we pulled up to our new house, it was the second biggest in the town and it looked a lot like my old house in New York. I went up to my new room and found that it was just as big as my old room. I went over to the vanity and looked myself over. I looked good. My waist length blonde hair was perfectly parted and no hair was out of place. My bright blue eyes were sparkling in the light and my perfectly angular nose and full lips completed the look. I sighed. That's all people ever saw in me.

I guess I am a little vain and self-centered sometime, but that is just how I was brought up by my mother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Next Morning_

Ugh. School. I hate school.

I got up and brushed out my long hair and got dressed. I looked at all 5'10" of me and walked out the door. I grabbed a breakfast bar and my backpack and hopped into my red BMW M3 convertible and drove to school.

I got out of my car and grabbed my bag. The first thing that I noticed was all the staring and pointing in my direction. Jeez, hadn't these people ever seen a new student before??

Anyways, I walked into the office and waited for the secretary to get off the phone.

"How can I help you dear?" the secretary asked me.

"My name is Rosalie Hale and I'm new here" I responded.

"Oh yes. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. You'll need to have your teachers sign this slip as well. Just bring it back to the office at the end of the day." She said

I said a quick thank you and left the office and headed for my first period amid all the stares and whispers.

I sighed, this was gonna be one looooooooooooooong day.

A/N: Um this is my first fanfic and it was basically based of a 2 second thought I had. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Cullen's

I walked into my first period class and every head in the class room turned to look at me. Great just what I needed. I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip to sign. He then pointed me to a seat next to some girl that looked like a complete slut/bimbo. I sat down and the girl immediately turned and looked at me.

"What is your name?" she asked in a fake sweet voice.

"Rosalie Hale. Why?" I asked back in a hard clipped tone.

" Oh well my name is Lauren and I just wanted to let you know that this is my school and you may think that your all that and a bag of chips but you're not." She said

"Wow. Slutty and dumb. Who would have guessed." And with that I turned back around toward the front of the room while Lauren visibly fumed next to me.

The rest of the class was uneventful and I got out and went to my next 4 periods without any other conflict. I finally got to lunch and sat down at an empty table.

I was sitting there for a good five minutes before a small pixie like girl sat down across from and looked at me. She was inhumanly gorgous. She was even prettier than me. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" She said sounding like someone on a sugar rush. "Um you must be Rosalie Hale. Your kinda sitting at my families table but that's okay. You can sit with us!" she said this all in one breath. I sat there and stared at her. I made some small talk with Alice until 4 other people joined her. There was one tall blonde male that kinda looked like someone was sticking pins through his eyes. Even through his pain I could tell that he was just a beautiful as Alice. There was another boy who came and sat on the other side of Alice and he had a weird penny colored hair and perfect features. There was a brunette that was holding the bronze haired boys hand. She too looked like some goddess. Nothing that I couldn't compare to. As this thought went through my head I could have sworn to God that I heard the bronze haired boy growl. Geez. What a freak.

Last but not least I saw a perfect Hercules coming towards the table. He had gorgous curly brown hair, a pale complexion and golden eyes. He had perfect features just like his siblings and the cutest little smile on his perfect lips. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss those lips…NO! bad Rosalie! No thinking like that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw freak kid (A/N Edward) roll his eyes. What is with that kid?

Anyway Alice went around and introduced everyone. The boy sitting next to her was Jasper Whitlock and her boyfriend. The other girl was Bella Cullen and she and the bronze haired boy Edward Whitlock were going out. And my Hercules was named Emmett Cullen. Apparently their parents adopted them all so Alice, Bella and Emmett (_swoon) _were all actually biological siblings as were Edward and Jasper.

"So you're the famous Rosalie Hale that we've heard about" Edward said

"Yes" I said cooly, still not liking this Edward kid.

Under his breath I could have sworn that I heard Jasper say something along the lines of "We are really gonna have to eat aren't we?"

I just saw Alice look at him, look at me, and then look back at him.

I saw Jasper sigh and pick up his food. He looked at it and cringed as he took a bite. I saw all of his siblings mirror his actions.

I mean the cafeteria food was bad but they looked like someone was making them swallow gallons of blood.

I saw Edward smirk at something right after I said that. I think the kid has multiple personality disorder.

While we were sitting, some kid walked by me really fast and left a breeze. Almost automatically, I saw Emmett tense up and it looked like he stopped breathing. Something was wrong with him. He looked up and glared at me. And well me being me, I glared right back all thoughts of previous affection gone.

There was something wrong with Emmett and his siblings. But I just didn't know what.

**A/N: Im still kind of new to this whole writing thing so reviews are welcome. I don't care if is critisizim or whatever. Just please review and tell me what you think. Oh and a thank you to those who put this story on their story alerts and favorites list!**


	3. Chapter 3

As the week went on, I sat with the Cullen's at lunch every day. One thing that I did find out was that I had Emmett in my gym class. Joy. I still kinda thought that he was cute, but his dark glares pissed me off. Other than that, the week itself went okay. I made a couple of other friends, but frankly they were complete losers. I had a couple people ask me out and I turned them all down. I sat down at the usual lunch table and I saw that I was the last one there.

"So Rose me and Bella are going to the mall this weekend and I want you to come with us. Then afterward you can come to our house and hang out with us." Alice said looking up from a fashion magazine. I noticed that Bella groaned and leaned back in her chair. I saw Emmett grin at her, and then Bella glared back and I felt her kick his chair. Edward also glared at Emmett (which just made his smile bigger) and leaned down and whispered something in Bella's ear. Whatever he said made her feel better because she leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Sure. That sounds like fun" I jumped at any chance to get away from my freak-o parents.

"Great, then we will pick you up on Saturday at 9 am" she said

"9 freakin' AM on a Saturday? Don't you people sleep??" I asked incredulously. I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett smirk at something, and even Bella and Alice crack a smile. Weirdos.

"No not really." She said. Well then, I was going to have to push that time back. I fought over the time with Alice for the rest of lunch to everyone's amusement, and then I left for biology. I got there and sat down and waited for my lab partner who was none other than Emmett Cullen. I saw him come in and sit down. He looked over at me and opened up his mouth and then shut it. He did this a couple of times looking much like a fish until the teacher came in.

"Class today we are doing a partner lab. We are dissecting frogs." Oh that is just gross. I'm not about to touch something slimy and disgusting like that. I saw Emmett visibly stiffen at that.

"There is little to no blood in the frog so you should have no difficulties."(A/N I don't know about the whole blood thing but just play along) And then I saw Cullen relax. So the big bad Emmett Cullen had an issue with blood. Wow. Didn't see that one coming. Mrs. Krupicka passed around the frogs and told us to get to work.

"Um, do you want to cut it open or do you want me to?" Emmett asked. Oh. My. Freaking. God. His voice was so perfect. It was deep and warm and cute and just wow. It just added to his hotness. Wait. This is the same person who was sending daggers at you last week Rose, get a grip.

"Uh, Hell no. I just got a manicure and I am NOT putting a finger on that nasty thing." He smirked after I said this. I never noticed before how hot his smirk is.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself Rosalie Hale." Emmett said, getting started on the frog. Jeez what was the sudden change in emotion?

"Um, I'm from New York, I don't have any siblings, my parents are freaks, I don't have a boyfriend." I said listing off things in my life. We continued with the small chit chat for a little bit until the bell rang.

I walked to gym thinking about what had just happened. I had talked to Emmett Cullen. Wow. Anyways, I quickly changed for gym and got outside. I was standing there, inspecting my nails, when I heard a big booming laugh. I looked up and saw Emmett Cullen fooling around with Edward. Some kid jogged by me leaving a pleasant breeze. I saw Emmett stiffen again and turn to look at me. His eyes were pitch black although I could have sworn that they were a deep gold color last period. He glared at me with so much venom and hatred that I couldn't look away. What the heck???? I noticed that Edward took a hold of Emmett's arm and turned him away from me.

I didn't know what was wrong with all of the Cullen freaks but I had an idea about what was wrong with Emmett…

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO very sorry about the wait. I blame it all on teachers, tests, drama in my friends lives, my sisters wedding and a lot of other stuff. Please review, im open to anything and let me know if you would like an Emmett pov on the second chapter.**

**-goldeneyedfanpire**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're Bipolar. I figured it all out" I said this as I sat down at lunch the next day with Emmett and his family.

"As funny as that sounds, no." He said with an amused smirk on his face.

I looked around at the rest of the table and I saw everyone else doubled over in laugher. I just pouted and sat there. Then I noticed that Edward stopped laughing and looked over at Emmett with a disgusted look on his face. Emmett just raised his eyebrows in a "whatcha gonna do about?" look.

"Um, is there something that I missed?" I asked looking between Emmett and Edward.

"No"

Man just as I thought that they couldn't get any weirder, they did.

I got to biology and we continued on with frog dissecting. Mrs. Krupicka saw that I wasn't participating and she made me do the work today.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew…" I can NOT believe that she is making me do this. Emmett just sat there and watched me with an amused look on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and get off your lazy butt and help me." I was thoroughly pissed off.

"Okay well you take the tweezers and you move some of the organs around so that we can find the liver. (A/N: We dissected the frogs in 6th grade and now im in 8th so I kinda forget what you have to do so just bear with me).

"So …..Wait what??" I was still really confused and disgusted but mostly disgusted.

"Like this" He grabbed on to my hand and pointed to where the tweezers were suppose to be. Now that might seem like a totally normal gesture, but he left his hands there for a little longer than necessary. When he finally realized where his hand was he immediately let go, but I noticed a lack of warmth even though his hand was frigid. We spent the rest of the period in silence and then we both left for gym.

In gym we were playing volleyball. I am AMAZING at volleyball so this was gonna be no problem what so ever. Or so I thought. While we were playing that bimbo bitch Lauren crashed into me making me fall. Only the ground never came. I felt strong arms wrap around my torso and I looked up into the pitch black eyes of Emmett Cullen. The way he was looking at me was between a stare and a glare so I just glared back.

"Thank you." I said coolly

"Yeah whatever" He said and then he left.

And as much as I hated it, I didn't want him to let go. I heard someone squealing and I looked over to see Alice looking at me and Emmet, pointing her finger and jumping up and down. What the hell is that about???

After school I was standing by the Cullen's car discussing our shopping plans for this weekend with Alice and Bella. The guys were standing like 5 feet away discussing some football game this weekend when I saw Jessica Stanly be a complete klutz and drop all of her papers. I saw Mike Newton bend down and help her pick up her papers. All of a sudden he started crying, saying that he had a paper cut. I heard a sound like thunder, but the sky was completely clear. And the weird thing was that it came from like 5 feet away, where the guys were standing, but they were not there. I looked back at Alice and Bella who were now slightly tense.

"Rose, we will call you later tonight, kay?" Alice asked. She didn't give me a chance to respond because she got in the car and drove away.

I started towards my own car. What the hell was that. There was something wrong with ALL of the Cullens. Not just Emmett…

**AN: I am really sorry guys. I had the end of the school year, my sisters wedding and a bunch of drama thrown at me by my friend (Kayla Cullen)….But I will try and update more often now that summer is here..Please read and review!!!**

**~goldeneyedfanpire**


End file.
